Slipstream takes Ace to lunch!
Log Title: Slipstream takes Ace to lunch! Characters: Ace, Slipstream Location: Medical Center - The Pit Date: October 10, 2013 Summary: Ace and Slipstream banter at the base. Category:2013 Category:Logs As logged by Ace - Thursday, October 10, 2013, 5:09 PM Medical Center - The Pit :The base infirmary is a spacious room, with high ceilings, blue tile floors, and plenty of room in which to walk around. The place is brightly lit by row upon row of fluorescent lighting. There are about six beds ready for use, with fourteen more that can be readied if necessary. Each bedside is surrounded by state-of-the-art medical equipment, in addition to the more standard med bay fare like trays of supplies and such. :Beyond the recovery ward are a pair of double doors leading into the surgical ward itself, which includes six separate operating tables and the best surgical equipment the US government can provide. A smaller room to the side is set up as a biocontainment ward, including an armored window through which doctors can monitor the patients inside. :While not a place to set someone's mind and soul at ease...it's a place to spend time healing...to watch the large, industrial-grade 12-hour clock on the wall, and consider the virtues of being more careful. Ace is in the med bay, getting his checkup. His face seems to be recovering nicely, and he's starting to look like his old self again. Coming in to check on something, Slipstreams' eyes widen as he finally spots his flight buddy "Ace! Ace get over here now!" he notes, excitedly as he fumbles in a pocket for something, approaching his fellow pilot with an incoming joke he'd been waiting MONTHS to crack.. Ace turns, and smiles, raising an eyebrow in interest, wondering what he's going to get this time. Slipstream pulls out... a small flashlight "open! I want to see!" he notes, pointing at Aces' mouth. Ace raises the other eyebrow. "What? My new teeth?" The prankster nods at that and shines it at Aces' jaw, waiting patiently for him to open, staring almost intently. What WAS he up to?? Ace obediently opens his mouth, crouching down a little so Slipstream can have a better look. Slipstream shines the light carefully to peer in, squinting. Then he frowns "... Aww. No retractable fangs." Ace laughs. "That you know of. You don't know Lifeline's skill." He straightens up. "And, hey -- I appreciate you looking in on me and keeping me up to date with music and such... it made things a lot easier." Ace smiles sincerely, seeming to appreciate Slip's friendship all the more, jokes and all. Slipstream grins and pockets the light again "True that. Lifeline didn't seem keen on the idea, but I slipped a note to the plastic surgeon." he admits, then shrugs "What else do Wingmen do? Anyways, since we haven't been playing poker, my jokes have gotten more expensive. You provide a service by keeping me broke!" Ace laughs again, heartily. "So THAT's the story behind all the get-well cards. I'll have to see if my luck has returned." Slipstream states "You lived man! you have all the luck you need! When it runs out, you'll make front page international news! ... or just choke to death on a lemon tart." Ace chuckles. "I hope more of the former; less of the latter." Slipstream waves to the Nurse, then continues "So when are you going to be good to actually fly again?" Ace grimaces. "Prolly quite a while yet. I might be flying a desk for a while until they make sure I'm A-OK. You might have to rely on what's-his-name for backup 'til I'm back up to speed." Slipstream frowns "Well there's always flight sims and joyriding in the rear seat." he admits "Who's What's His Name though?" Ace says, "Umm...... 'X-19 pilot'. No... umm... Ghostrider! That's it." Ace looks embarrassed to have to dig up the codename. Slipstream pauses to think as well, frowning "oooh. him! I haven't seen him in ages. Which seems kind of appropriate really. " he admits "Well, there's Wild Bill too, and Wisp." Ace nods. "Colonel Skystriker might be taking my place in Air Command until I'm up for flying again. He's got an attitude, but he's a good man and a great pilot." Slipstream frowns "So long as its not permanent! I don't think he'd put up with me in the skies as much as you do." he knew he often drove his friends crazy, and always was grateful for when they didn't kill him for it. Ace smirks. "Eh, I think in the air you more than make up for your shenanigans." Ace seems extra-tolerant, as if still in the glad-to-be-alive stage. Slipstream chuckles "Heartwarming, I'm quite touched. If you're onto solid foods now too I was going to offer a beer, karaoke and wings." Ace says, "Karaoke and wings sound good. I should probably lay off the beer just yet... I'm still on a lot of medication." Slipstream nods "I'll drink it for you." he grinned. Ace smiles back. "THAT sounds like a plan. Although I'm not sure how I'll handle the idea of you singing while I'm still sober. I might have to drown painkillers in vodka." Slipstream ehs "I'll just pretend I'm Japanese. that way you cant tell if I'm singing it right or not." Ace shakes his head. "You're so getting us thrown out again." Slipstream states "Actually I worked out a deal. I tip VERY well and I only get to take part every second round. And no more Daffy Duck voice." Ace chuckles. "Sounds like a good deal!" Slipstream nods "If you're done in here, want to go do something elsewhere? I bet you're sick of this place." Ace says, "Sure! I can come back when Lifeline is in." Off Duty Level - The Pit This expanse of rooms serves as the mess hall base wide and the off-duty lounge. Personnel can eat meals at scheduled mealtimes or use a self-preparation area for off-hours snacking and meals. On the other side of a movable partition is the rec lounge. The lounge has a 60" plasma screen TV with DVD player and VCR and a small selection of movies. It also has overstuffed couches and chairs everywhere, and low tables for people to set their food on while they watch. There are also outlets for laptops, and a few computers, hooked to the unsecured line for people to read email and web surf. These public computers bear a notice which says not to install software randomly, and if people want video games, to get computers in their own rooms. Slipstream takes Ace to lunch! Since they weren't actually drinking (The karaoke bar trip later this week) he was going to buy Ace lunch at the mess hall instead. Ace goes along happily, glad he can eat real food again. Slipstream says, "Anything you want! Let's make Lifeline unhappy at us for me feeding you all sorts of terrible transfats!" Ace chuckles. "Sounds good to me. I actually need to gain a little weight -- months of a liquid diet have left me a little undersized." Slipstream nods "Not to mention sitting on your ass all the time too. When do they let Slaughter get his claws back in you?" Ace makes a face. "Ugh. No time soon, I hope. 'Gradually ease back into physical exercise' is my preference. Besides, I have a personal trainer for that sort of thing -- who is a lot better lookin' than Slaughter, that's to be sure!" Slipstream nods "Lifeline said I got Slaughter when I had to be hospitalized last month. You were still out of it at the time." he remarks as he grabs the two of them a table. Ace grins. "He likes me better, obviously," he teases. Slipstream grins "You don't swap out his mugs for ones with sculpted eyeballs at the bottom. Or Band-Aids shaped like Bacon." Ace laughs. "That must be it! Careful not to get YOUR face bashed in... he might have you coming out looking like Groucho Marx." Slipstream shifts his voice to sound like Marx "I probably wouldn't get the FUN drugs is all." Ace says, "Nope. Though laughing gas probably wouldn't have any effect on you at this point, anyway." Slipstream shakes his head "I don't get how that works anyways. The last thing you want a patient to do is be laughing hysterically while operating on him." Ace grins. "Well, I doubt it really works that way," he says wryly. Slipstream pauses to think "how DOES it work then?" he asked, curiously Ace says, "Well, nitrous oxide does make you feel euphoric... but preferably you'd just lay there and feel good, not actually bust out laughing." Slipstream ohs "So its a misnomer. Its more 'happy gas'. Ace says, "Right. Yes." He grins. "And now you know," he can't resist saying. Slipstream oys at that and coughs, then mimics the commercial voice that says the second part "And knowing is half the battle!" before taking a slurp of soda. Ace shakes his head, laughing. "I can't believe we did those PSAs in the 80s. What was the brass thinking?" Slipstream shrugs "I enjoyed it! Even if I'm a hypocrite when it comes to the smoking one. Ace smirks. "Do as I say, not as I do." Slipstream nods "Yeah. If you smoke, you end up driving your friends crazy with silly pranks and you smell funny." Ace chuckles. "THERE's the PSA we should record!" Slipstream nods "Yeah. If they knew the truth about what went on here I dunno i we'd get MORE or LESS recruits." Ace says, "More, but maybe the wrong kind." Slipstream nods "Yeah. More like me." he says flatly. Ace mock-shudders. "The horror!" Slipstream nods "Yeah. poor Lifeline would go nuts at the very least." Ace says, "That might be amusing at least." He pictures an even-more-stressed-out Lifeline. Slipstream nods "Yeah, but mean on him. He already has one of the most stressful jobs in the unit." Ace says, "Well, yeah. And I'm not really been helping..." Slipstream shrugs "Not your fault." he points out. Ace says, "Well, next time I need to not bail that close to Major Bludd." Slipstream nods "Definitely. Or at least have your wingman with you." he points out. Ace grins. "That's certainly what I needed." Slipstream smiles "Sorry I /wasn't/ there though." Ace says, "Yeah. That really would have helped." Slipstream states "I'll try to be there last time. I was told I had to be elsewhere." a frown. Ace frowns. "I'm not blaming you, Slip." Slipstream smiles a little "oh, I know. But the guilt is still there. I think everyone feels that way when they aren't present to help out." Ace nods. "Yeah. I can see that." Slipstream shrugs "I'll try not to be TOO tore up over it. You eating or just waiting for rit to go cold ?" Ace ohs! "Heh. Sorry. I got distracted. Have to break in my new teeth!" He digs in with gusto. Slipstream remarks "No pun intended?" Ace says, "I hope I don't break any! I'm not sure what kind of warranty they have!" Slipstream states "If anything they should be under the ninety day return policy, with receipt." Ace says, "Ooh, I forgot to grab a receipt! I'm screwed!" Slipstream laughs "Maybe Lifeline has a copy. For health benefits paperwork." Ace says, "I hope so! My HMO deductible is going to be a bitch!" Slipstream winces "You didn't get the upgraded plan?" Ace says, "I didn't think I'd need it! I'm lucky, remember?" Slipstream states "Oh, so you gamble with your money AND your life?" he then winced, realizing that was perhaps too close to home for a joke. Ace grins. "Always, brother... always." He doesn't seem offended. Slipstream relaxes. He was good at gudging if jokes were still below the line or not, but every now and then even the best went too far "Oh! Since you have so much free time you should sign up for my Ping-Pong tournament. I thought we could hold another charity one. And there's a videogame marathon for kids' hospitals on November Second if you wanted to. I think they would allow virtual Poker." Ace grins, always one to be a little more tolerant of Slipstream's jokes than most Joes. "Sign me up for ping-pong... I need to work on my hand-eye coordination. I don't know about virtual poker, though ... I don't think I'm up for staring at a screen that long." Slipstream nods "Actually... Hmm." a ponder "They allow Tabletop games to be played now. Poker is teeeechnically played on a Table... Course if you're going to do that may as well enter one of those ones where your charity wins what you get in the pot." Ace smiles. "That sounds more my speed." Slipstream grins "I'll see what I can find. There's probably 'Celebrity Charity Poker' somewhere out there. You can play against Bruce Willis and Miley Cirus!" Ace makes a face.... but at least he can. "I'd prefer something a little more low-key." Slipstream ohs "Hrm. You could be the 'Mystery Guest." he suggests "or we can have one in the Pit, just for us!" Ace smiles. "Well, I *know* I can already beat the pants off of you guys..." Slipstream nods "Yeah. I don't know how we could handicap you in a successful way, unless you get one less card each round." he chuckles. Ace laughs. "I'd still beat you, but it wouldn't be as fun." Slipstream hmms "Well, you could officiate, or be the dealer. I don't usually go into the Ping-Pong tournaments anymore cause I'm a shoe-in for the win. Ace says, "Well, playing with a larger crowd might help. I won't know everyone's tells." Ace resolves to help, and then finishes his meal.